


This Feeling You Give Me

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: Threads [Art] [8]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Neck Kissing, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I kind of imagine this being around or shortly after everything that happened in Paris during This War's Not Over since that was where they solidified their romantic and physical relationship again.</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Feeling You Give Me

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of imagine this being around or shortly after everything that happened in Paris during This War's Not Over since that was where they solidified their romantic and physical relationship again.


End file.
